Algo extraño
by ART3M1SA-cool
Summary: Qué sucedería si Ichigo es elegido como capitán y decide llevarse con él a sus amigos, que llegaran a ser los próximos capitanes de la sociedad de almas? Especialmente cn una gran amenaza que se acerca? Ichihime/grimmhime mi primer fic pasen y Lean!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic, así que no sean muy duros con sus criticas por favor

Era una de las noches mas tranquilas de las que vinieron luego de la guerra.

Pero eso era lo de menos, lo mas importante era que ahora la sociedad de almas se habia asociado con todos los demas. Con Hueco Mundo, con los Quincy y hasta con los Fullbringers

La SS llego a tal punto de confianza, que los capitanes llegaron a ser parte de estos cuatro grupos.

Pero muy aparte en la tierra, todos vivian tranquilamente, y esta noche no seria la exepcion. Estaban tranquilamente sentados a la orilla de aquella laguna que les traia varios recuerdos... Alli se encomtraban un grupo de amigos que compartian mas que vinculos colegiales, eran como familia.

Pero alli estaban ciertas personas que compartian..."Sentimientos" hacia otros del mismo grupo, esos eran los dos pelinaranjas que demostraban su forma de "querer " de distinta forma. Asi es ellos eran Inoue Orihime, ahora de 23 años, ella era una de las mujeres mas hermosas de toda Karakura, talvez de todo Japon, ella con unas curvas envidiables , estaba enamorada del tipo mas lento de todo Japon, si , ese es Kurosaki Ichigo el heroe de los diversos mundos espirituales, pero el chico mas despistado que existía!

Orihime penso que seria lindo compartir algo de tiempo juntos, ya que los que poseian poderes espirituales "altos" tendrian que dejar la ciudad en cuestion de dias, y en ellos se incluian Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, y por su puesto Kurosaki Ichigo, los demas iban por que Ichigo sse rehuso a abandonar a sus mejores amigos, asi que logro convenser a Kyoraku, lo convenció ya que este le dijo que ellos serian los nuevos capitanes de la SS ya que necesitaban a gente conocida y los unicos sobrevivientes eran ellos, ya no quedaban mas capitanes vivos, y ademas eran variedad no?

Esa noche Ichigo se decidió, le confesaria sus sentimientos en frente de todos aquella sensacion que le carcomia por dentro, le diria todo lo que sentia a ella, su salvadora, su amiga, su protectora, su curandera, su todo...ella era su Orihime. Se sentía tan ridiculo al pensar de esa forma, pero era la unica forma de expresarse para si mismo...pero si alguien lo escuchaba decir eso...uhh...eso seria feo... Pero eso no era lo que le asustaba, el temia que ella no sintiera lo mismo, especialmente con Ishida molestando, siempre a su lado, compartiendo el almuerzo, nunca la deja respirar!. Pero que? Bueno el era una persona muy... Posesiva, como si ella fuese de su propiedad o algo asi, pero esta noche no, el estaria al pendiente, y como hace mucho el seria atento y caballeroso... O eso intentaria.

Algo que parecio de ultimo momento irrito al pelinaranja, por que su idea de ser caballeroso no encajaba bienen la idea de Orihime e Ishida

Flash de nuevo ... ...

-¿¡Y si ttraemos hamburguesas!?- cuestiono Orihime con una mirada risueña(imposible decirle no)

¡Qué magnífica idea-Inoue-san - Agrego Ishida sería una-gran manera de compartir entre todos Concluyó-

-Tienen razón - apoyó Rukia - ademas ha pasado mucho desde que comí una de esas - dijo ella imaginando una gran hamburguesa de queso, con doble carne; y... Comenzó a babearse

-Yo tambien quiero una de esas!- comento Renji mucho más entuciasta

-Entonces ya esta decidido todos comeremos hamburguesas! - concluyo Orihime con una hermosa sonrisa embozada en su cara

... Fin Flash Back ...

Ahora lo que mas le molestaba era su padre que lo tuvo hasta que se le hiso tarde

Al llegar corriendo a la laguna, vio a todos ya reunidos y empezando a servirse las hamburguesas.

-Kurosaki-kun!- gritó desde su lugar la pelinaranja, saludando con la mano

-Vaya Kurosaki alfin Llegas-DIJO estafa tono Burlon Ishida

- Si Ichigo en Nosotros te va a esperar para comer - Comentadas malestar Rukia

-Si lo siento... Mi padre no me dejo respirar desde la tarde- se defendió el pelinaranja

-Eso no importa! Muero de hambre! Ya vamos a comer - Les grito Renji tomando asiento al lado de Orihime

Eso molestó a Kurosaki, pero no importa, aun queda el otro lado del asiento.

-Tienes razon Abarai-kun vamos a comer de una buena vez- apoyó Ishida, y... Tomó asiento al lado vacante de la pelinarnja

Ichigo se moria de rabia por dentro... Pero no dijo nada, solo fruncio mas el ceño; y terminando al medio de Rukia y Tatsuki, pero al menos estaba casi frente a frente de Inoue, todo paso tan bien, sin ningún accidente hasta que...

-Etto Kichiki-san me podrias pasar la salsa de tomate por favor?-pidio inoue a su amiga que se encontraba al frente de ella

-Yo te la alcanzo Inoue- se ofrecio Ichigo

-No Ichigo eres demaciado inutil, y ademas estas muy lejos-le regaño Rukia- mejor se la doy a Ishida, él esta mas cerca de ella

Y le paso la salsa de tomate a Ishida, y Ishida no vió que esta estaba al revés y ...

-Ten aqui tienes Inoue-san...-dijo tan cortés pero a la vez que derramaba la salsa en su vestido color crema y lo hizo justo en la parte de los pechos- lo siento mucho I... Inoue-san- se lamento totalmente rojo de la verguenza Ishida

-No te preocupes I. .. Ishida-kun! - DIJO avergonzada titalmente Orihime

-Mira lo que haces Ishida!- grito alterado Ichigo

-Aver...yo te lo arreglo- se ofecio Renji con la esperanza de que ella le dijera que si, pero antes que nada...

-NO TE ATREVAS!-Gritaron al unísono Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida y Tatsuki

-N...No te preocupes...A...Abarai-kun - dijo totalmente apenada Orihime- me limpiare en el lago... Ademas no me ensucie mucho- les dijo alejándose al lago

-Que rayos les sucede!-grito Renji frustrado- que no ven que yo iba a ayudarla a limpiarse su vestido!

-si claaaarooo!- se le burló Rukia- lo unico que querias era...era...era tocarle las...las...- ya no continuo ya que hacia el gesto de pechos sobre los de ella, exagerando el tamaño(roja de verguenza)

-Callate Rukia!-DIJO mas corriente Aun Renji

Pero dos individuos se encontraban mas ocupados mirando a la chica "perfecta" para cualquier hombre. Ella estaba al borde del lago intentando no mojar su vestido de algo parecido a la seda o a algo degado.

Pero cuando Orihime empezó a agacharse para recoger un poco de agua en sus delicadas manos, varias personas cayeron cerca de ella, y cuando ella quiso darse la vuelta, aun agachada, alguien salto sobre su cabeza haciéndola caer en el lago este

Bien este es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste Déjenme un review si no es mucha molestia y para que siga con mi historia ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo, que va dedicado a Hope' que me dejó mi primer review.

Advertencia: Spolier

Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sensei

* * *

Cuando Orihime empezó a agacharse para recoger un poco de agua en sus delicadas manos, varias personas cayeron cerca de ella, y cuando ella quiso darse la vuelta, aún agachada, alguien salto sobre su cabeza haciendola caer en el lago ese.

Esas personas eran: Zaraki Kempachi, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Yachiru , Nanao, Byakuya Kuchiki , Toushiro Hitsugaya, y la que salto sobre Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto. Pero todas esas personas estaban vestidas de forma casual, de forma humana.

-AHHH!-salió Orihime tomando aire luego de ser zambullida en el agua- chicos!

-Orihime! Hola como estas?!- le saludó entuciasta Rangiku, a la vez que la sacaba del agua de un jalón

-chicos como estan?!- dijo Rukia, encaminandose al encuentro de sus compañeros y de su hermano

-Qué hacen aqui?- preguntó Ichigo algo molesto

-Qué? No podemos venir un día a relajarnos, el aire de aqui resalta mi belleza- le respodio Yumichika, a la vez que arreglaba su cabello

-Cállate! Nosotros estamos aprove...chan...do...-pero algo interrumpio al shinigami sustituto

Rangiku habia sacado a Orihime del agua, haciendo su vestido color tumbo claro aún mas transparente que antes. Todos se voltearon a ver y se quedaron estupefactos por aquella hermosa figura que salía del lago, con la luna contorneando delicadamente las curvas del cuerpo de aquella bella dama

-Vaya...que hermosa que es - comentó boquiabierto Yumichika

-Ca...Cállate...- le regaño Ishida casi sin poder decir una palabra

—≧≦—

-Brrrff...tengo mucho frio Rangiku-san...Brrff - le dijo Orihime a Rangiku, temblando.

-No te preocupes Orihime-chan! Vamos cerca de la parrila, alli hace mas calor, te secarás- le aseguró Rangiku, llevándola a rastras a Orihime

-Pero...Pero estoy muy mojada, y alli estan todos! Me verán asi?- reclamó la pelinaranja, pero fue ignorada.

-Solo espera-le respondió la rubia.

-Ehh?! Se asusto Orihime.

—≧≦—

-Matsumoto! Deja ya de molestar a Inoue!-le regañó Toushiro a Matsumoto.

-Déjame cubrirte Orihime-chan!- se ofrecio Yumichika.

- No te atrevas!- advirtió Ishida agarrando a Orihime del antebrazo.

-No la toques pervertido!- le gritó Renji arrebatándola de los brazos del Quincy.

-Qué rayos te sucede! Dejala tú!- le grito histérico el pelinaranja y también quitándole a Renji la chica.

- Ella no debe estar con criaturas horrendas como ustedes!- les dijo Yumichika alzando a Orihime en los brazos y comenzando a correr

Todos miraron aquella escena con gracia, claro todos menos los presentes en la pelea, los cuales fueron inmediatamente tras aquel shinigami, y el otro, que veia aquello como un acto salvaje.

Byakuya uso shumpo y sólo estiro el brazo, y... Ese brazo con forma de puño le llegó en la cara a Renji, que acababa de arrebatarle a Yumichika a la muy sonrojada joven, cayendo el pelirojo al suelo...

-Tranquila, no te asustes - dijo Byakuya bajando a Orihime de sus brazos- yo te prestaré mi chaqueta para que te cubras del frío y de esos vulgares- dijo colocándole la chaqueta a la sonrojada de Orihime y acompañandola con una especie de semi-abrazo hacia la parrilla.

Los demas miraron estupefactos la escena

-Etto..P..Por que vinieron nii-sama?- preguntó Rukia aun aturdida por lo sucedido

-Nos han enviado a llevarlos a la Sociedad de Almas en un lapso de 3 dias - respondió inmutable en sus facciones ante la pregunta.

-Pero yo creí que eran casi 14 dias!- gruñó Ichigo.

-Eso es muy poco tiempo, por que nos necesitan tan repentinamente?- cuestionó Ishida.

- Eso fue lo que el capitán comandante decidió- les respondió Byakyuya a los dos adolecentes

-Si eso es injusto!- se metió Ranguiku - yo quería más tiempo para ver más ropa humana con mi hermosa Orihime-chan

-Si, es una lástima- dijo Nanao arreglandose las gafas

Todos se entristecieron mucho por lo que Byakuya les acababa de informar, pr que eso significaba que du tiempo con sus amigos y familia eran mas escasos aun

-Eso quiere decir que ...HAY QUE APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO AL MAXIMO! - dijo Matsumoto entuciasta

-Tienes razón Rangiku-san! Además hay muchas cosas que no he hecho-comento Orihime con melancolía, recordando a la vez aquel momento que se le confezó a Ichigo mientras dormía, y le habia dicho algo semejante.

—≧≦—

Y he aqui como el principio, un grupo de amigos disfrutando de la noche estrellada, e Ichigo estaba sentado ( por suerte) cerca de Orihime.

Cuando Kurosaki se le acerco a Inoue, otra persona lo estaba haciendo tambien... Yumichika, que ya estaba muy cerca de la joven. Rangiku que observaba con detenimiento la escena se dio cuenta de las intenciones del pelinaranja, y también de las del amanerado shinigami de cabellera obscura, así que hizo algo que ayudaria a las intenciones de uno de ellos.

Matsumoto se "estiró" de golpe, dándole un golpe de lleno a Yumichika justo en los bajos, haciendolo arrodillar de dolor.

-Oh! Lo siento muuucho!- exclamó... De forma muy ficticia y burlona - ... No te ví!

(Aun retorciéndose de dolor) - No... No lo sientes... No...lo sientes...- dijo cayendo inconciente al lado de la rubia

Orihime no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido pero si notó la presencia de el shinigami sustituto que se iba acercando

"Que querrá decirme Kurosaki-kun?" pensaba la joven pelinaranja

-¿Inoue?- le hablo el pelinaranja a la joven

- Ehh?!- se exalto Orihime - si?

- Vaya pensé que estarias con Ishida... Como siempre...- le comento Ichigo

-Ahh Ishida-kun! Él está con Ikkaku-san, apostaron acerca de algo extraño..mmm... De quién sabía más de anatomía, o algo asi...-dijo desvariando la joven pelinaranja a la vez que embozaba una sonrisa a Ichigo

-Ahh... Ya veo... Es que siempre estas con él...- agregó Kurosaki intentando sacarle algo de informacion a su compañera

-Asi? Eso es por que él siempre es muy atento conmigo y ese es un gran gesto de su parte... Eso es lo que mas me agrada de su carácter- le respondió Inoue obsequiándole otra sonrisa angelical

-*Mala idea rey!*- le dijo desde el fondo de su ser su hollow interior.

-'cállate' le gritó a su albino compañero - encerio? - fingiendo gesto se dirigio a ella.

-Si... Etto...Kurosaki-kun... Tu ... Tu estas ... Estas enojado conmigo?- le pregunto algo triste .

- Yo?- confundido - Yo nunca me enojaria contigo Orihime...

La chica se roborizó instantáneamente al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios

-A... Asi?... Ja..jaja... Es que... Yo pensé que ... Tú... Bueno ya sabes- le dijo tartamudeando mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros al haberle hecho sonrojar de esa forma a la chica que mas queria.

-*Vaya que linda que se ve asi no crees? , te imaginas como estaria en tu cama... Mas sonrojada y totalmente desnuda, solo para nosostros mmm...*- le susurraba su hollow al pobre de Ichigo, que ahora estaba mas sonrojado que Orihime y empezaba a imaginar a su amada de esa forma, se maldijo por dentro y también a su hollow por pensar de esa manere de ella

-I... Ichigo-kun? (tomo confianza para llamarlo por su nombre) ... Estas bien?- pregunto la pelinaranja mientras se acercaba a él para tocar su frante- estas muy rojo y acalorado?!- exclamó la curandera

-*Por ti princesa!*-gritaba el hollow

-No... No es nada! - le respondio rapidamente, y quitándole su mano de su frente.

- yo lo siento mucho!- se disculpo Orihime, pensando que lo que había hecho lo habia molestado.

- No te preocupes Inoue!- le respondio Ichigo al observar la reaccion que habia causado en la joven- yo lo siento!

-No tienes por que!- le dijo correspodiéndole el gesto

-Inoue...etto...yo... Yo queria preguntarte algo...- dijo Ichigo rojo de la vergüenza

- que sucede?- le preguntó asustada y preocupada Inoue

-bueno... No quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad, pero ya no puedo ... Ya no puedo ocultarlo más... Lo siento mucho... Pero quisiera decirte que... Yo estoy muy enamorado de ti y ...y cada vez que te veo yo... Yo nose que!- se confezó el pelinaranja, dejando a la chica estupefacta

Orihime no daba crédito a lo que habia escuchado-¿Qué...?

-Lo siento mucho... Yo no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea perjudicada pero...- pero fue interrumpido por la joven

-Yo... Yo tambien te... Te ... Amo Ichigo-kun!- le dijo lanzándose a los brazos del shinigami sustituto mientras que se aferraba a su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo

Ese cuerpo tan frágil, de la mujer que tanto queria, se aferraba de su torso como una niña a su peluche favorito o algo asi, ella era tan tierna...

Y asi dio comienzo su relación como novios. En el lugar menos pensado y de la forma menos pensada, los pelinaranjas dieron inicio a esta nueva etapa de su vida...

...Pero en el momento menos indicado...

—≧≦—

Ya habian pasado los tres dichosos dias de despedida hacia los familiares y amigos para el grupo de jóvenes que se dirigia de forma permanente a la Sociedad de Almas.

En esos tres dias Ichigo no habia podido ver a su ahora novia Orihime, ya que ella estaba muy ocupada con Matsumoto, y él con su familia y su padre.

-Bien nos vemos... Padre...- dijo entrando al portal Uryuu, que por primera vez le habia llamado "padre" a Ryuuken.

-Adios chicos! Cuidense mucho, y no espero verlos allí hasta que sean viejitos, de acuerdo?-se despidio Orihime con lágrimas en los ojos, sin antes darle un abrazo a Tatsuki y después de llorar, una en el hombro de la otra, se despidieron.

Luego Ichigo que dijo un simple - Cuídense Ok?- entrando al portal.

Sado entro asi tambien con un corto - Adiós- e igualmente entrando al portal.

Al entrar la SS Orihime sintio varios reiatsus conocidos, y por lo visto Ichigo no se percato del asunto, bueno... todos los demás se dieron cuenta de aquellos reiatsus conocidos, todos excepto Ichigo.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo veremos a los capitanes restantes, contando con los que no son su review! Bye! Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Acá le traigo la continuación de esta pequeña y gran historia (creo que será algo larga...) ,Muuuchisisissimas gracias por los review! wow! creo que avance muy buen para ser mi primer fic ^-^"" sin mas que deci... espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Bleach NO es de mi propiedad, es de Tite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

-Bien! Ya llegamos - dijo Ichigo tomando una gran bocanada de aire- aquí inicia nuestra nueva vida, todos juntos- tomando a Orihime de los hombros.

-OE! no la toques!- gritó histérico Ishida.

-N... no te preocupes Ishida-kun... ehmm... kurosaki-kun es...es mi...mi...-la pobrecita no podía explicarle a su amigo acerca de su relación con Ichigo, no por que no quisiera, sino por que se moría de la vergüenza!

-Por que ella es mi novia ahora! algún problema?-le dijo de una a Ishida.

-Oh... ya veo...- dijo Ishida a Ichigo, mientras le dirigía una mirada melancolica a Orihime.

-Es cierto...gommen nee por no avisarles-se diculpó la ojigris.

-Bueno...creo que eligieron este tiempo para unir mas sus lazos, y espero no afecte en su desempeño- les dijo un shinigami, que al parecer se vestia con un kimono sobre su haory de capitán y un parche en el ojo y con un ligero olor a sake.

-CAPITAN KYORAKU! -exclamó Nanao - Cómo se atreve a andar ebrio por el seretei!

-Yo? Yo no estoy ebrio, solo estoy muy feliz de verlos-les dijo haciendo un abrazo grupal.

-bien, capitán ya le hemos traido a ...- pero Nanao fue interrumpida por su capitán comandante

-SI!, pero si es el gran grupo de los mejores aliados que tuvo la Sociedad de Almas!-continuó Kyoraku- el gran SadoYasutora, como siempre...tan grande...luego el quincy Ishida Uryuu, el mas calculador! hahaha...mmm...aqui tenemos a la mejor curandera de los mundos espirituales, y la más hermosa claaaaaroooo...oh si y a nuestro héroe...Kurosaki Ichigo... como están !? - concluyo el nuevo capitan comandante.

-Bueno... primero lo primero... por que nos mando a llamar antes de lo previsto?- cuestionó el quincy.

-Vaya, lo siento... pero los nesecitabamos de forma urgente, para llenar los espacios vacios de los capitanes, son los más confiables- les respondio Kyoraku.

-Ahhhh bueno...y cuándo nos asignaran las divisiones?- le pregunto Ichigo al pelimarrón.

-Bueno...primero, a ti y al quincy se les dara uno inmediatamente, y a los otros dos se les dara uno también, pero serán entrenados de forma exautiva.-les dijo el pelicafe.

-Oh! entonces nosotros también tendremos un escuadrón...wooow!-comentó Orihime.

-Si asi es y tendran un entrenador también!-dijo kyoraku embozando una mueca graciosa.

-Y quién sera nuestro entrenador Kyoraku-san?- le hablo el callado de Sado.

-Bueno... luego hay tiempo para eso!- le dijo- Bueno, primero demos un recorrido por los escuadrones mientras nos dirigimos a la primera división para darles sus respectivos escuadrones.

Así lo hicieron, fueron a dar un recorrido completo al Gotei 13. Vieron a varios conocidos en las calles del seretei, pero estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo, tanto que ya estaba empezando a anochecer

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

-Etto... Kyoraku-san...creo que ya se esta haciendo muy tarde.-le dijo preocupada Orihime.

-Oohhh...sipi...lo...hip...lo shiento muuushooo...Hip- le respondió el ebrio Cpitán Comandante de la Sociedad de Almas, el cual acababa de salir de una "reunión" con Rangiku y Kira.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Nanao - yo los llevaré a la sala de huéspedes, ya que el capitán esta muy borracho como para llevarlos a sus escuadrones - les dijo totalmente apenada la teniente.

El grupo de amigos comenzó a caminar hacia el primer escuadrón, pero antes de llegar a la puerta principal, una gran nube de veneno comenzó a cubrir el seretei desde el cielo, en ese momento Nanao le pidió a Orihime que cubriese a todo el seretei con su Santen Kesshun inmediatamente, y así lo hizo.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

- Qué es esto Nanao-san?!- le preguntó la ya cansada Orihime.

-Es la advertencia de nuestro enemigo - respondió fría y cortante la teniente.

En ese momento Nanao lanzó un Bakudó extraño de numeró mayor a cien, éste purificó el aire envenenado que ya comenzaba a derretir el escudo de la pelinaranja.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

El residuo de aire envenenado fue a parar en el techo de la primera división, haciéndolo derretir instantáneamente, todos miraron horrorizados aquel suceso, pero ya estaban a salvo.

-Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente Nanao-san?- le preguntó Ishida, para asegurar lo acontecido.

-Ahh...Ahh...El capitán les explicará todo al amanecer... mientras tanto ustedes...ustedes descansen... -dijo totalmente agotada Nanao.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(_)

Nanao los llevó a sus dormitorios y se fue al de ella, ya que aquel Bakudó había requerido casi todo su reiatsu.

-Si esto sigue así... no podré aguantar mucho más...-SE dijo a sí misma la cansada teniente-Solo espero que esos chicos sepan bien a lo que se enfrentan esta vez...al igual que usted capitán Kyoraku... - terminó dormida Nanao.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(_)

-Qué problema tendrán ahora... - dijo Ichigo.

-No lo sé, pero creo que ésta vez es algo realmente serio...mira cómo dejo a Inoue el sólo aguantar esa nuve de veneno, - le respondió Ishida mirando a su inconsciente compañera.

-Lo mejor será preguntarle a Kyoraku directamente -concluyó el pelinaranja.

Todos asintieron considerando lo dicho por Ichigo.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(_)

A la mañana siguiente Kyoraku entró muy temprano a la habitación de los futuros capitanes.

-Chicos!Hora de despertar!- entró gritando y despertando a todos, incluso a Orihime, que la noche anterior estaba inconsciente - Ayer perdimos mucho tiempo dando vueltas así que hoy se les darán sus responsabilidades!- dijo sacando a todos de esa sala.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(_)

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos allí presentes.

-Disculpe Kyoraku -san, ayer pasó algo muy extraño será que nos lo puede explicar lo que sucedió - le preguntó Ishida, recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Es por eso que los mandamos a llamar, la Sociedad de Almas se encuentra en crisis-dijo restándole importancos - Dentro de unos minutos escucharemos el informe completo de lo que ocurrió anoche.

-Pero esto es algo serio!...-dijo la pelinaranja algo asustada por el desinterés del capitán comandante.

-Ahora lo más importante es asignarlessu respectivo escuadrón y comenzar con su entrenamiento.

* * *

Bueno... creo que ya es hora de ir agregando algo de suspenso a la cosa... así que en el siguiente Cap. veremos a los nuevos capitanes y a la nueva gran amenaza. Bye Bye! Oh! si DEJEN SU REVIEW!

O(∩_∩)O


	4. Nuevos puestos,viejos conocidos

Oki Doki! Here is the fourth chapter! Nee mucho súper English! jajajaja... "excellentation" ... Ok dejo de perder el tiempo y les dejo leer el nuevo capi ...Enjoy!

Advertencia:Spolier

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo - sensei

* * *

Esa mañana estaba llena de preocupaciones por parte de todos, se podía sentir en el aire una gran presión y tensión. Y lo más preocupante era la mirada del capitán Kyoraku ,una mirada llena de frustración.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)

-Bien ahora comenzaremos con lo serio. - dijo en tono serio. Kyoraku.

-Capitán, disculpe la demora! -gritó entrando de golpe Nanao.

-No te preocupes Nanao - chan... teniendo en cuenta tu condición actual, era normal - afirmó el Capitán presente.

-...Capitán... -Nanao se asustó de la conducta de su Capitán, él era el tipo de persona que no le importaba nada y lo tomaIse ba todo a broma, por qué ahora actuaba así?

-Las divisiones entraran al ser llamadas, sin excepciones.

La Primera división: Capitán Shunsui Kyoraku. Teniente Ise Nanao.

El Capitán hizo un gesto de reverencia, seguida de su teniente.

La segunda División: Sin Capitán, Teniente Bambietta Basterbine.

Se sorprendieron al oír el nombre de la belicosa Quincy, y mucho mas que fuera una teniente de la Sociedad de Almas.

Ella solo se limitó a mirarlo de forma fría y de la misma forma les brindó una reverencia.

Tercera división: Capitán Abarai Renji. Teniente Kuchiki Rukia.

-QUÉ?! - dijeron al unísono el grupo de amigos, no podían creer que su amigo era un capitán de la SS, y que Rukia era su Teniente ahora. Por qué no se los habían dicho?!. Pero antes de pelear, se dieron cuenta que ellos también tenían un semblante serio y preocupado.

Como saludo, sus compañeros sólo agacharon sus cabezas y se dirigieron a sus definidas ubicaciones.

Cuarta división: Sin Capitán. Teniente Yamada Hanataro

Y sin más entró el asustadizo chico, dando igual que todos una corta reverencia y se dirigió a su puesto calladamente.

Quinta división: Sin capitán Teniente: Tu Oderschwanck Nelliel.

-Ohayo!- entró gritando la peliverde, por lo visto ella llevaba la situación se muy buena manera.

-Nell? -le habló Ichigo, ya que no le veía sentido que ella esté tan feliz y los demás estén preocupados - Por qué. estas tan feliz?

-Oh! es que yo siempre he dicho que al mal tiempo hay que darle buena cara! - le respondió embozando una gran sonrisa como respuesta, y dirigiéndose a su puesto.

Sexta división: Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya. Teniente Sukurou Tsukishima.

Los mencionados entraron tranquilamente a la sala, y solo se limitaron a mirarlos, y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares.

Los cuatro amigos ya no se sorprendieron por las posiciones, ya que sería muy ridículo seguir preguntando y molestando, así que solo observaron calladamente a los que entraban por la puerta.

Séptima división: Sin Capitán. Teniente Shian Sung-Sun.

La ex fracción entro calladamente como era de costumbre, hizo una breve reverencia y se dirigió a su respectivo puesto.

Octava división: Capitán Shinji Hirako. Teniente Ashido Kanou.

Entraron al igual que todos, y se fueron directamente a sus respectivas posiciones.

Novena división: Capitán Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Teniente Momo Hinamori.

Bueno ahora sí. se llevaron una muy grande sorpresa, especialmente Ichigo que le tenia rabia a aquel ex Espada, actual Capitán de la Sociedad de otro lado Grimmjow solo se rió de aquella conducta y se encaminó con su Teniente a sus puestos.

Décima división: Capitán Toushiro Hitsugaya. Teniente: Matsumoto Rangiku .

Décimo primera división: Capitán: Zaraki Kempachi Teniente: Kusagishi Yachiru.

Décima segunda división: Capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri Teniente: Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Décimo tercera división: Capitán Joushiro Ukitake. Teniente: Jugram Haschwalth.

-Y eh aquí el nuevo Gotei 13, todos podemos ser parte del mismo, sin importar nuestras diferencias ,Quincy, Arrancar, Shinigami, o Fullbring, no interesa si todos tenemos como fin el proteger nuestra "especie", usaremos el compañerismo para sobrevivir.

-HAI! -se escuchó en toda la sala, esa afirmación por parte de todos y cada uno de los participantes del Gotei 13, todos los que confiaban ciegamente en ellos mismos, y en sus actuales compañeros.

-Y ahora continuaremos con la ceremonia de aceptación a los nuevos capitanes de la SS - se dirigió a ellos Kyoraku - den un paso adelante por favor.

Estos obedecieron, con una seriedad expresada en cada facción de sus caras, claro que con preocupación presente de igual forma, estarán listos?, esto será lo que se quiere averiguar.

-Kurosaki Ichigo - el mencionado dio un paso mas al frente -estas siendo nombrado como Capitán de la segunda división.

Ichigo agradeció su posición y se dirigió delante de la Quincy, Bambietta, ella sólo se burló entre dientes, en ese momento Kyoraku se le acercó y colocó el haory de Capitán, con el kanji del número 2.

-El siguiente, Yasutora Sado, el nuevo Capitán de la cuarta división, ve a tu puesto - le dijo luego de colocarle el haory del escuadrón 4.Éste se dirigió delante de Hanataro silenciosamente..

-Ahora, Ishida Uryuu, eres el siguiente Capitán de la quinta división - al mencionado no se le colocó un haory, sino una capa Quincy con el numero 5 en la parte posterior.

-Y la última pero no menos importante Inoue Orihime, la futura capitana de la Séptima división - ella se acercó

-Y la última pero no menos importante Inoue Orihime, la futura capitana de la Séptima división - ella se acercó con la cara seria hacia el Capitán comandante, y recibió con orgullo el haory de Capitán con el número 7, en japonés claro, y se dirigió hacia la arrancar de larga cabellera.

Ella se sentía tan feliz de ser reconocida como alguien importante, pero a la vez triste, ya que ella y Chad tendrían que entrenar arduamente para hacer valer su puesto.

-Y como siguiente acto les designaré un entrenador, para controlar su progreso, - diciendo ésto el Capitán Comandante comenzó a caminar por en medio de las filas de capitanes y se detuvo frente a uno de los capitanes, frente a uno d complexión alta y de una muy notoria musculatura, que llevaba un chaleco largo hasta la altura del muslo, que estaba abierto, con el kanji 9 en la espalda y tenía el cabello desalborotado y despeinado. - tú Grimmjow - kun, tú te encargarás de Orihime y de Sado.

Grimmjow sólo hizo un gesto de desgana, pero aceptó calladamente.

-Ahora comenzaremos explicando la situación a los por favor Nanao - le dio. la palabra a su teniente.

-Claro Capitán, para empezar les explicaré toda la historia. Todos en los mundos espirituales y reales tenemos dioses, y los conocemos como lo hicieron los humanos denominados "griegos", ellos lograron tener el respeto hacia ellos, y los satisfacieron lo suficiente con sus antiguos sacrificios y ofrendas, pero un dios no le bastaron los sacrificios, y... -Nanao fue interrumpida por...

-...Ese dios se esta desquitando con todos nosotros y piensa aniquilarnos y tomar todas las almas humanas como sacrificios autocomplacientes. -dijo el ya aburrido Grimmjow, puntualizando lo más importante.

-Pero por qué lo hace sólo con ustedes, con los mundos espirituales? - preguntó Orihime.

-Porque nosotros les debemos asegurar un equilibrio entre almas,y tenemos como obligación proteger a los humanos - le respondió Grimmjow explicando en una oración la función de la SS.

-Y creo, si no me equivoco, que ese dios es... mmm...Erebo ,el dios de la oscuridad y tinebla. -les comentó la pelinaranja.

-Así es Orihime -chan, ya que era el dios con mas territorio y menos ofrendas se le ofrecían, ya debes conocer la historia.-le dijo Kyoraku, atento a lo dicho por la joven.

-Acaso es cierta la historia? regresó por sus sacrificios? -les cuestionó el Quincy de anteojos.

-Sí, y ahora puede usar todo tipo de oscuridad, desde miasma, o mejor conocido como veneno aéreo, las sombras, la mismas oscuras intenciones, ahora es mucho mas peligroso que hace años - concluyó Hirako.

-Y es por eso que los queremos bien entrenados y bien preparados para lo que ahora viene, ésta vez se juega el destino de todos los mundos, ya sean espirituales o reales, la última gran batalla que se viene, ésta vez preparamos todo, esa es otra razón porque los mandamos llamar, no quiero ningún puesto faltante. -les dijo seriamente a todos.

-Ya podemos irnos? - dijo bostezando Yachiru.

-Soló esto, quiero que el entrenamiento empiece desde hoy, los demás los quiero preparados para cualquier situación, ahora vayan a sus respectivos escuadrones -termino el Capitán Comandante.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)

Orihime caminaba preocupada por lo qeu les habían informado en la reunión anterior,si eso era cierto significaba que ésta vez si estaban enfrentando algo fuera de sus límites , y sin darse cuenta se olvidó donde estaba y se fué desviando del camino, pero para su suerte allí estaba su Teniente, la cual la llamó con voz fuerte.

-Inoue-san!- le gritó acercándose Sung-Sun.

-Eh!? -exclamó despertando de su sueño en vida - Etto... quién? - se volteó y vió a su nueva Teniente, que la llamaba. - Oh! Sung-Sun -san! ya voy! - y comenzó a correr para ir al encuentro con su teniente.

Cuando ella ya estaba cerca de su Teniente, algo la agarró de la cintura y la levantó en el aire, cargándola como Ichigo lo hizo hace ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

Quien. será? ...bueno creo que es demasiado pronto...pero igual! disculpen si demoré demasiado. Perdonar! espero estar actualizado pronto, ya que tengo el quinto Cap casi listo... o en inglés Orden almost ready! no olvden dejar su review... claro si quieren que mejore en algo o que aumente algo...Bye Bye y nos leemos!


	5. Solo un pequño entrenamiento

Hola a todos! Cómo están?! , seguramente algo confundidos o talvez no entiendan por qué puse a Chad en la 4 división y a Orihime en la 7, bueno no lo hice al azar, todo tiene un motivo jejeje en éste Cap les explicaré por qué... o al menos un poco.

Advertencia:Spolier

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo - sensei

* * *

Cuando ella ya estaba cerca de su Teniente, algo la agarró de la cintura y la levantó en el aire, cargándola como Ichigo lo hizo hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Ahh!... Pero que?!... - la pobre chica no entendía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que escuchó esa voz tan conocida y varonil que caracterizaba a aquella persona.

-Princesa! Cómo andas? Ja! sin cuidado como siempre! - era Grimmjow que la levantó hasta posarl a en su hombro izquierdo - Dónde cree que ibas eh? tú tienes que entrenar, y por lo visto, desde ahor - le sonrió picaramente a la joven de cabello naranja.

-Etto... pero yo...eh...- Orihime sólo tartamudeaba pocas palabras, ya que estaba muy avergonzada por estar en esa pose con Grimmjow.

-Ya déjala Grimmjow, ella tiene que ir a conocer su escuadrón de trabajo, y estas interrumpiendo -se interpuso Sung-Sun, para llevarse a su capitana de allí.

-Y tú interrumpes con mi entrenamiento - y sin más se llevó a la nueva capitana a cuestas por todo el lugar, mientras iba en busca de Sado.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^

Grimmjow sólo se enfocó en encontrar a Sado, y por lo visto tendría que ir hacia la 4ta división para encontrarlo. Y como era de esperar no bajó a Orihime de su hombro, sin importar cuanto ella le decía que la baje, allí el se dio cuenta de la fuerza física de la joven, y a él no le hicieron ningún daño esos golpecitos.

-Grimmjow... -lo llamó la ya cansada pelinaranja.

-Hmph? - le respondió el alto arrancar.

-Cómo... Cómo lograron ésta armonía entre ustedes...? - le preguntó mientras observaba a las distintas especies. convivir entre sí, totalmente en paz.

-No lo sé... Nosotros sólo accedimos a dejar de pelear, luchar,pero para sobrevivir, y ahora todos somos hermanos y familia - le contestó el peliazul.

-Y no tienen problemas?... me refiero a socialmente - le seguía preguntando Orihime.

-No, es por eso que no hay sólo shinigamis de puestos altos, los capitanes llegamos a ser arrancars, Quincy y Fullbrigers; todos somos parte del Gotei 13, y ahora se expandió el territorio de la Sociedad de Almas hasta las antiguas afueras del Rukongai, y tampoco hay problemas de espacio, por si te interesa...- concluyó Grimmjow.

-Oh... ya veo...- dijo craneando la informacion dada por el Capitán de la 9.

-Algo más? - le pregunto Grimmjow para que ya no preguntara cosas obvias.

-Si, sólo una cosa... me...me podrías bajar? - le dijo intentando zafarse del agarre del musculoso Arrancar.

-Ja! solo si puedes escapar de mi...trato?- la bajó al suelo extendiendo su mano hacia la de ella como un trato de niños.

-mmm...Ok! .Pero almenos darás tiempo para correr!- le encaró, mientras aparentaba con mas fuerza su agarre.

-TRATO!- le respondió soltando su mano, luego de apretujar con mucha mas fuerza la delicada mano de Orihime.

En el instante Orihime se dio a la fuga, como una niña pequeña que corre hacia algún parque que regala helados...o algo así...Grimmjow solo se limito a emitir una sonora carcajada y gritó con voz potente :

-QUE COMIENCE LA CACERÍA!-y comenzó a dar largas zancadas tras la pelinaranja.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)

En la segunda división solo se escuchaban gritos de frustración por parte de una peli-violeácea.

-Que no sabes hacer nada?! - le espetó Bambietta a su nuevo Capitán.

-Callate! yo no soy bueno haciendo estas cosas, además todos ,por lo leído en los reportes son buenos, no hay de necesidad de hacer algo más... o si... ?- le respondió Ichigo a su Teniente.

- Ha! - se burló Bambietta - tú sólo eres bueno para quejarte. Ya Cállate y haz tu trabajo! - terminando esto la Teniente salió de la sala de su Capitán, dejándolo con una gran cantidad de reportes que faltaba revisar.

Ichigo se dejó caer en su silla, entre los cientos de reportes pendientes, pero antes de comenzar a revisarlos, escucho un chillido muy peculiar.

En cuanto se asomó , observó a su bella novia, la cual corría como si la fuesen a asesinar; y luego de mirar como pasaba por su división, miró al causante de su huida.Ése era Grimmjow, que por lo visto ya se había molestado de caminar hacia Orihime, en ese momento Grimmjow usó Sonido y la levantó en el aire, y la poso sobre su hombro, de forma brusca, Ichigo sintió que le hervía la sangre el ver aquella escena, así que no perdió mas tiempo y uso Shumpo y se colocó al frente del peliazul, bloqueando el paso.

-Que te sucede?! - le dijo casi gritado Ichigo al Ex Espada.

-A mi? - le preguntó - que te sucede a ti? estas celoso? - molestó.

-Dejala ir! - le indicó Ichigo - Si no lo haces te daré una paliza que NUNCA olvidarás! - dijo el enojadísimo pelinaranja.

-Uy! mira comí tiemblo de miedo ! ...Sabes ahora no tengo tiempo para luchar con... vos...así que no me interrumpas Kurosaki! yo me llevaré a... Etto...Origumi! y... no te metas en mi entrenamiento... - lo encaró Grimmjow.

-...Etto... Grimmjow, me llamo Orihime...-le corrigió la chica que aun estaba en los brazos del peliazul.

-Si, como sea... adiós! - Le terminó de decir muy usó un mucho mas rápido Sonido, uno que Ichigo nunca antes había visto.

-Ése Grimmjow... YA VERÁ! - pero antes que Ichigo fuese tras Grimmjow, alguien lo sujetó de su uniforme y lo haló hacia atrás.

-Y tú! a dónde crees que vas!? - Bambietta había visto todo lo ocurrido afuera y pensó que su Capitán perseguiría al Capitán de la novena división, y estaba en lo correcto.

-Pero quién!... - se quejó Ichigo a la vez que se volteaba para ver quien le había halado hacia atrás.

-Soy yo! -dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa macabra que le erizó todos los sentidos de Ichigo - Tú. pensabas que podrías escapar de tu trabajo? Eh! - le gritó Bambietta.

-Es que... Etto...yo no quería escapar... sólo... - Pero él no pudo terminar de quejarse ya que su Teniente lo metió a la fuerza a su oficina.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^(^O^)(^O^)

En la cuarta división se veía a Hanataro muy ocupado mostrando todas las intalaciones de su escuadrón. Mientras Sado observaba y escuchaba todo lo que su ahora Teniente le decía.

-Y esta es su habitación, y unos pasillos mas allá esta su oficina.- le indicó Hanataro a su nuevo Capitán.

-Gracias Yamada - le agradeció Sado.

-Eh... Etto...ca...Capitán...-lo llamó el pelinegro.

-Hmph?-le respondió Chad.

-Capitán usteded...esta...está molesto?- le preguntó.

Pero antes que el moreno vocalizara alguna palabra, se escucharon gritos afuera del escuadrón, así que los dos fueron a ver lo que ocurría.

Al salir se encontraron con un peliazul gritando el nombre completo del Capitán del cuarto escuadrón, y llevaba a una pelinaranja que no paraba de moverse y quejarse en sus hombros.

-Ehm...Inoue? -dijo sorprendido el alto de Chad.

-Oh! Ohayo Sado-kun! - le dijo desde arriba Orihime - Grimmjow dice que tenemos que entrenar desde ya, porque el Capitán Comandante le dijo que era urgente.

-Pero creo que tengo trabajo en mi escuadrón... - les respondió mirando a su Teniente.

- Etto.. No hay problema alguno! yo me haré cargo mientras usted está ausente - le respondió Hanataro, ya que sabia que Grimmjow tenía ese importante trabajo, especialmente por los desconcertantes puestos.

-Bueno, gracias, trataré estar aquí lo mas pronto posible - y sin mas se dispusieron a encaminarse al lugar de entrenamiento.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)

Llegaron a un lugar muy parecido a una sala exterior, demasiado grande como para un entrenamiento común, ese lugar era muy parecido a un acuario desde adentro, como en el que Ichigo y Jackie. lucharon.

-Ya llegamos - les dijo, a a vez que bajaba a Orihime de sus brazos.

-Y qué es lo que empezaremos a hacer? - preguntó dudosa la pelinaranja.

-Qué más vamos a hacer? Vamos a entrenar tonta! -Grimmjow le respondió un tono molesto y obvio.

-Pero...Cómo?- seguía sin entender Orihime, era una de las escasas veces que entrenaba con un entrenador... rudo... así que no sabía como comenzar.

-Ahh...primero ...Ehh... ustedes...- pensaba el peliazul mientras se tocaba la frente ,intentando cranear algún tipo de entrenamiento, pero no se le ocurrió algo mejor que... - Luchemos... ustedes contra mi! si ganan se regresan, si no... se quedarán hasta vencer.

-Pero... nosotros no...

-NO me importa! empecemos! - Grimmjow ya no podía esperar, tenia ansias de ver que tan fuerte serian las armas potenciales de la Sociedad de Almas.

Inoue y Sado comenzaron a invocar sus poderes, y entre los dos pensaban en una manera de acorralar al Arrancar. Comenzaron a correr hacia él, pero Grimmjow sólo se rió de lado, el primero en atacar fue Chad,usó "El Directo" pero Grimmjow lo detuvo con su mano derecha facilmente, y lo disolvió instantáneamente,y sin ninguna pisca de paciencia le disparó un cero directamente. Pero antes de que le dé de lleno a Sado, un escudo dorado cubrió a su amigo, Grimmjow de asombró seque ella reaccionase tan rápido,y cuando él la encontró con su mirada, recibió una cortada en su hombro izquierdo, perdiendo la movilida de este miembro, y se dio cuenta que ése no era el Sannten Kesshun, sino que éste era el Shitten Kosshun, pero Grimmjow usó Sonido antes que Chad le llegara a dar un golpe con "Brazo Izquierdo Del Diablo "cual el peliazul sujetó con su mano derecha, pero eso le provocó una cortada en la palma de la mano, en el momento en el que sintió el poder de la pelinaranja incrementarse la localizó sin necesidad de prestar atención al combate con el morenoy aprovechó para aparecer justo detrás de Orihime. Cuando ella se volteó para intentar encontrarlo, o atacarlo; Grimmjow le dio un golpe parecido al que le dio a Loly en las Noches, ella salió volando por el aire, mientras tosía sangre, y al caer al suelo se dio cuenta que su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente roto.

-Ups! lo siento princesa, pero ojo por ojo, y diente por diente - le dijo Grimmjow mientras la veía ponerse de pie.

-...ah...ah...yo...yo no usaré mi escudo...no...no te detengas... - le respondió Orihime mientras que se levantaba,y sentía su brazo roto.

-Inoue! - le llamó Sado mientras corría hacia ella -estas bien?!

-Si...estoy...estoy bien...-le respondió la débil (por las heridas) pelinaranja.

-Maldito! ya verás! - dijo Chad lleno de rabia al ver a su amiga de esa manera - pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Inoue! - dicho ésto usó, sorprendentemente, Briger Light. y se encaminó hacia el peliazul con su "Brazo Izquierdo Del Diablo" y le dio en su abdomen con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero Grimmjow solo lo observó, y el ataque no tuvo ningún efecto en el peliazul.

Grimmjow aprovechó el asombro del moreno y le propinó un codazo a la altura de su clavícula ,dejándolo inconsciente al se asustó y fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia los dos hombres , inmediatamente invocó a sus poderes y posó su domo sobre Sado.

-Tú... me las pagarás! - Ella estaba fuera de sí, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse mas claros, y empezaba a jadear cada vez mas fuerte.

-Es gira de parar - le dijo Grimmjow de forma serena, mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Chad del suelo.

-Que?!, ya no quieres pelear?... -le encaró mientras se ponía delante de él.

-Ya fue suficiente, mirate como estás, y además ya estoy cansado... así que nos vamos - le dijo a los ojos, que ya volvían a la normalidad, además se dio diente que de su nariz comenzaba a salir un hilo de sangre obscura, así que era mejor detenerse ahí o tendrían problemas.

-Pero ...! - ella empezaba a alterarse.

-O quieres quedarte conmigo? - Grimmjow se acerco mucho al rostro de Orihime - podríamos seguir entrenando de otra forma... - ésto lo dijo sujetando su mentón y acercándose aun más.

En ése momento ella recobró su carácter y se puso de un color rojo vivo, y le respondió sumamente nerviosa - No! eh... mi escuadrón... Etto... Sung-Sun... ya sabes... jejeje... - mientras movía sus manos delante su rostro.

-Entonces... Vámonos! - le ordenó acelerando el paso.

-Etto... Hai! - le siguió la pelinaranja .

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)

En el séptimo escuadrón todo era tranquilidad, ya que la teniente siempre tenía todo en orden,y siempre bien hoy que llegaba su nuevo Capitán, que Grimmjow secuestró.

La teniente se encontraba tranquila tomando una taza de té con su compañera de tercer puesto,Meninas McAllon, una joven alta, de cabello color rosa, y con un cuerpo envidiable, de grande busto y con una cara de ternura infantil, ella era muy parecida a Inoue Orihime.

-Sólo espero que Grimmjow pueda despertar los instintos de Inoue-san - le comentó Sung-Sun a la pelirosa.

-No te preocupes!, Si yo pude hacerlo hace dos años, el obviamente lo hará -la animó McAllon a su teniente.

-Si...puede que tengas razón... - dijo aun preocupada la Teniente de la segunda división, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

-A mi me preocupa el otro humano...Etto...como se llamaba? - dijo Meninas mientras se masaran las sienes, intentando recordar el nombre de aquel hombre alto y moreno.

-Yasutora Sado? -Le sacó de la duda a su tercer puesto.

-SI! Él! Será que Grimmjow-kun lo logrará? Él no es muy preciso en cuestión de reiatsu, y el muchacho necesita mejorar en eso...-le comentó a la peliverde.

-Bueno...eso no lo sabremos hasta que nos volvamos a enfrentar al enemigo - le respondió serena Sung-Sun.

-Tienes razón! -Concluyó sonriente la tercera al mando.

* * *

Wow! este lo hice un poco más largo que los demás, principalmente porque tenia que explicar muchas cosas que se me escaparon... jejeje...Aquí hay una breve insinuación al porque de los escuadrones...aunque no diga casi nada...Pero en el próximo capi creo que se irá desarrollando más esta duda...y si mas que decir …Oh si! Casi lo olvidaba que tal les pareció el mini entrenamiento de Grimmjow, creo que está algo corto,pero espero que se entienda lo que quise expresar ^•^ Nos leemos en el próximo Capi! …espero que no tarde...espero y ahora si me despido diciendo: Dejen su opinión de esta "escritora" novata para ir mejorando o aumentando algo... Dejen su reviews! ＠(￣-￣)＠ reviews...


	6. Una fría noche

Kms! Mi gente hermosa bella! ya sé... Perdonar me por haber tardado taaaaaanto, pero éste capi valdrá la pena ( todo este mes he estado pensando en como desarrollar esta parte de la historia :p )ahora si se empezará. a ver el grimmhime y todo lo relacionado con nuestra hermosa Hime! :3 .

Advertencias: Spolier y lenguaje fuerte.

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite Kubo

* * *

Se dirigían a la cuarta división la capitana del séptimo escuadrón, el capitán de la novena y el mismo capitán de la cuarta división, que estaba inconsciente en los brazos del peliazul, Grimmjow, y antes de llegar a las puertas principales Grimmjow le pidió un favor a Orihime, uno muy parecido al que le pidió en su prisión de las noches.

-Ehh...etto... Orihime..-la llamó el peliazul.

-Dime? - le respondió la pelinaranja .

- Recuerdas lo que te dije es vez en Hueco Mundo?... - le preguntó Grimmjow.

-...Etto... me dijiste muchas cosas allá Grimmjow... no las puedo recordar todas...jejeje... - dijo Orihime. mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-...Que... te cures la cara...no me gusta verte así...-se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que acababa de decir, y se apresuró a corregir lo antes dicho -... me refiero a las mujeres... no me gusta verlas así...en ese estado...- corrigió el peliazul totalmente sonrojado por la estupidez que acababa de decir.

-Enserio? ...de acuerdo me curaré en un momento, si eso te hace feliz lo haré! - le dijo la joven pelinaranja, mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que dejo al capitán de la novena división totalmente petrificado y sonrojado.

-...Ehmm... hazlo rápido!... -le indico volteando su vista a otro lugar.

-...Hai!... - afirmó Orihime, algo confundida por el cambiante ánimo de su actual "entrenador " .

_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_

En la primera división se podía presenciar a dos individuos discutiendo acerca de los nuevos capitanes y sus respectivas posiciones. Una mujer que iba en contra de lo que su capitán le decía, y el otro esperaba tranquilo el momento para hablar. Nanao se llenaba de mas rabia al ver que su capitán no decía nada, como si no estuviese escuchando y peor aun cuando este bostezaba.

-Me Esta escuchando CAPITÁN! - gritó la ya alterada Nanao.

-Haber Nanao, está muy claro! - le dijo su capitán mientras bostezaba. - Mira, Sado -kun. es como un hollow , que necesita de partículas espirituales para incrementar su poder, si lo entrenamos adecuadamente a controlar sus habilidades espirituales sería muy útil en esta siguiente batalla. Es por eso que lo puse en la Cuarta división, tiene que aprender l artes kido, y apuesto mi cabeza que te ganará cuando las domine. - molestó el pelicafe a su teniente.

-Y la otra humana? ella es la mas débil de todos... sin ofender...- le preguntó la pelinegra a su capitán.

- Pero que dices!? ella es una de las mas poderosas! acaso no oiste que la pelea con su contrincante, fue una de las mas épicas?! - se escandalizó Kyoraku.

-...No...- dijo la apenada joven.

- Ella es una de las mujeres mas extraña que conozco, es una mujer muy fuerte, pero su caracter no le permite avanzar mas en sus habilidades o poderes. Por ejemplo durante la batalla contra Meninas ella explotó de rabia e ira y derrotó a su enemigo de una forma muy inusual y con unos poderes muy extraños, y por eso quiero que Grimmjow la entrene, que a ella se le pegue un poco de ése carácter fuerte, para no tener problemas al mostrar sus poderes... ya que los necesitaremos para esta guerra...-dijo el ya serio capitán comandante.

- Solo espero que no se le pegue mucho su... uhmm... " personalidad " . Ya que ella es lo que necesitamos como...alguien pura, con el corazón y cuerpo puro. - le comentó algo preocupada la teniente.

- Oh si! olvide comentarte los últimos chismes, siquiera Rangiku. lo sabe! Kurosaki Ichigo está saliendo con Orihime -chan! que tal esa?! - gritó entusiasmado Kyoraku.

-Estamos perdidos...- suspiró Nanao mientras una gotita. resbalaba por su nuca.

_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_

Llegaron a la cuarta división un peliazul con un cuerpo estructural y de ojos celeste eléctrico, a su lado una muchacha de larga cabellera naranja y de ojos grises, ella una joven de envidiable figura, de grande busto y delgada cintura; y un moreno alto de ojos cafés obscuros, éste iba inconsciente en los brazos del alto peliazul. Al llegar vieron a un muy agitado pelinegro, ése era su teniente , que ni sabía que hacer para despertar a su capitán, pero antes que el teniente de la cuarta empezara a gastar su kido, la pelinaranja le dijo:

- Ni te preocupes, ya lo cure totalmente, Sado-kun solo está inconsciente, tiene que descansar - le dijo brindándole a Hanataro una hermosa sonrisa, la cual provocó un sonrojo por parte del pelinegro.

-Ella tiene razón! - se metió Grimmjow, aquella escena lo había molestado de sobremanera - Así que llévate a éste, que ya me está pesando - y el peliazul le quiso entregar a aquel moreno que yacía en sus brazos.

- Lo siento, pero... etto... lo podrías llevar tú... es que yo no soy del todo fuerte... - dijo apenado Hanataro.

-Bien! pero tú vienes conmigo! - dijo halando a Hanataro, para que no se quedara a solas con Orihime... un momento... el estaba... celoso?... nah! solo se...preocupaba...Qué? se preocupaba por alguien? Por Orihime Inoue!... debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas.

- ...Ehh...Hai! - se asustó el teniente, ya que había sido empujado de golpe contra la puerta de su división, de golpe? con un golpe! y lo peor era que el capitán estaba de mal humor " será mejor que no lo haga enfada " pensó Hanataro - Buenas Noches Inoue-San! - se despidió Hanataro de la pelinaranja, pero luego recibió una patada en la espalda, que lo hizo entrar de una sola vez en su escuadrón.

-Rápido que me congelo! -le gritó Grimmjow al teniente, a la vez que lo metía de una patada a su división - Hmpt! ...Ya vuelvo - ésta vez se dirigió a Orihime, la cual solo asintió.

_...15 minutos después... _

-Ahh...Grimmjow está. tardando mucho.. .Brrff! y ya está haciendo mucho frío... - levantó su mirada al cielo y pudo ver que éste estaba muy oscuro, muy nublado y corría un viento helado - Bravo! lo que me faltaba... lloverá... - dijo descontenta la pelinaranja. Se le ocurrió una idea, adelantar lo inevitable, y además jugaría un poco - Tsubaki-kun! - llamó Orihime.

-* Que sucede!, maldita pendeja! hace mucho frío y no hay nadie para pelear! *- dijo molesto una pequeña hada hombre que apareció cerca a Orihime.

-Hi Tsubaki -kun! me harías el favor de perforar ésta nube? - dijo la sonriente pelinaranja, mientras apuntaba a la nube mas oscura que estaba precisamente encima de ella.

-* Pero!... - quiso quejarse Tsubaki, pero al mirar a su dueña, no tuvo mas opción. - esa? -dijo apuntando la nube que ella había señalado anteriormente.

-Si! - dijo sonriente Orihime.

El pequeño hada atravesó la nube que le habían indicado, pero luego de haberla atravesado ni cayó ningun gota de agua. Orihime miraba el cielo, impaciente por ver la lluvia, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando cayó un copo de nieve en su respingada nariz, saltó de felicidad y empezó a correr hacia los primeros copos que caían.

Grimmjow ya iba saliendo de la cuarta división, y se extraño de ver las ventanas empañadas, Así que se asomó por una para ver lo que ocurría afuera. La vió a ella , a esa mujer extraña de cabello naranja; ella sacaba su lengua para atrapar los pequeños fragmentos de nieve que caían del cielo. Ésa imagen le provocó algo extraño en su interior, como si tuviese un cosquilleo en el estómago y un extraño sentimiento de querer tenerla solo para él...

-Que estoy pensando...- se dijo a si mismo el peliazul - ...o será que yo...nah!.

Salió rápidamente de allí y se dirigió a la pelinaranja,la cual seguía cogiendo los copos de nieve con su pequeña lengua.

- Hey! - la llmó Grimmjow.

- Ah! - se asustó la pelinaranja - Grimmjow! me asustaste! - le reclamó al capitán de la novena.

-Ja! asustarte es muy fácil, deberías controlar un poquito eso porque conmigo siempre estarás al límite. - presumió Grimmjow.

- Si claro! Jajajaja! - se rió Orihime.

- Bueno... ya estuvo suficiente... vamonos? - preguntó dándole su codo para que la pelinaranja se sujetara de él.

Y Así se fueron en dirección del escuadrón de la chica, hablaban de cosas triviales y hacían alguna que otra burla hacia alguna persona, en realidad ese era Grimmjow, mientras Orihime sólo se limitaba a reír o a ponerse colorada por algún chiste picante, Así charlando pasaron por las puertas del 5to escuadrón.

_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_

En las enormes ventanas de la quinta división, se encontraba un hombre pálido y de cabello oscuro. Ése era Uryuu Ishida, al cual ya se le estaban pegando los hábitos de su padre, el fumar, porque ahora mismo él estaba allí... fumando en una noche en la cual ya se podía ver los copos de nieve cayendo.

-Ishida-kun!

-Ah! - el quincy se había asustado de sobremanera, y pegó un pequeño grito al escuchar esa voz proveniente de a nada .

- Gommen Nee Taicho! - se disculpó una peliverde de gran estatura y de ojos infantiles.

- No te preocupes Nelliel! - le respondió con una sonrisa - que raro que no te oí entrar, como lo hiciste? - preguntó asombrado a su teniente.

- Yo? jeje... etto...nose -dijo sin interés - ...etto... Taicho... he oído que " fumar" es muy malo...creo que sería bueno dejar ese "cigarro " , antes que termine como Ukitake-taicho - dijo a la vez que le sacaba el cigarrillo de la boca del Quincy.

- Ja... puede que tengas razón... - dijo Ishida mientras apreciaba la nevada nocturna.

- Ishida-kun! esos no son tus nakamas? - preguntó Nell, apuntando a dos individuos.

-...Creo que... son Inoue-San y... Grimmjow?! - el quincy se sorprendió al ver a los dos caminando y charlando animadamente.

- Debería ir a saludar Taicho - le aconsejó Nell a su capitán.

-No lo creo, ya es muy tarde y ellos deben estar cansados... mejor los dejamos ir esta vez - dijo serio rom quincy.

- Bueno... - respondió confundida la peliverde.

_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_(._.)_

Esa noche hacía mucho frío, y nadie sabía que esa noche iba a nevar. Y ella estaba muy desabrigada, solo una soler y un buzo, pero sólo porque en la tarde el clima estaba bien, y su haori se lo había dejado con Sung-Sun, porque cuando Grimmjow la llevó a la fuerza a entrenar, se le había caído, ya que ella lo tenia doblado en su antebrazo, así que estaba desabrigada y sería cuestión de tiempo para que se le pegara un resfriado.

- Achhuuu! - estornudó Orihime.

-Alguien se esta resfriando! -Molestó Grimmjow.

-Es que... Sniff... no vine muy a brigada jeje... Sniff.. -moqueaba la pelinaranja.

-Ya sé! - dijo alzando un dedo al cielo el peliazul - toma - se quitó su haori y se lo entregó a Orihime que ya temblaba de frío.

-Pero...-la joven estaba confundida, le podía entregar su haori de capitán Así nomas?.

-Qué? No lo quieres ? - amenazó con quitarle el chaleco que le había prestado.

-No!... es decir si... etto si lo quiero, pero no me lo quites -respondió la ojigris.

-Bueno, en ese caso no te quejes! -Le reprochó el arrancar.

-Hai! -Le respondió haciendo ademán de militar - gracias Grimmjow -kun! -Dijo regalando una hermosa sonrisa.

-No me pongas el "kun"-dijo imitando la voz de Orihime - me irrita, creo que Ulquiorra te lo dijo hace tiempo... no nos compares con los humanos, pero para mi está bien si me llamas: Grimmjow, Jeagerjaques -sama, Jeagerjaques-lord , amo Jeagerjaques o algo por el estilo -dijo en tono altanero.

-Y tú llámame como quieras, menos... "mujer"-dijo imitando la gruesa voz de Grimmjow, lo cual provocó risas en el de cabellos celestes - ni me gusta que me digan así - dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero.

-Bien, bien... Jajajaja... ah...está bien si te llamo Orihime, es que odio las formalidades, te parece? - le preguntó Grimmjow mientras se frotaba los desnudos brazos.

-Si! No hay ningún problema, y yo te llamaré Grimmjow, sin formalidades! - se rió la joven.

-Si...-Grimmjow no podía creer que seguía nevando y cada vez mas fuerte, y cada brisa era una tormenta helada.

Orihime notó que al arrancar le hacía tanto o mas frío que a ella, porque éste solo llevaba el se aferró del brazo de su acompañante y le dio calor por su parte.

-QUE HACES?! -Grimmjow se sorprendió por lo que la pelinaranja estaba haciendo.

-Calláte!... estás helado...no debiste darme tu haori si tu tenias mas frío que yo... -le reclamó Orihime a Grimmjow.

-...Calláte... -dijo volteando la cabeza hacia la izquierda para ni verla a la cara.

-Sólo deja que te de un poco de calor... -dijo Orihime totalmente sonrojada, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte el brazo de Grimmjow.

-...Hmpt...

Llegaron a la séptima división casi abrazados (WTF! ) al llegar Grimmjow estaba un poco sonrojado, pero no sabía si era por la joven que se aferraba a su brazo, o por el frío que estaba haciendo. Sung-Sun los esperaba en la puerta con una vela en mano, parece que acababa de salir de la cama, llevaba puesto una bata sobre su camisón oscuro, los recibió y Regañó rápidamente, ya que hacía mucho frío.

-Bravo Grimmjow, llegas tarde y con mi capitana congelada - Regañó Sung-Sun.

-Si si...algo mas? - dijo enojado Grimmjow.

-...Te puedes largar? Tengo que llevar a mi capitana a su habitación - dijo altanera la teniente.

-EN ese caso... me voy, adiós! -Se despidió el ojiceleste mientras se adentraba a la nevada.

-Espera! - gritó Orihime deteniendo a Grimmjow.

-Hmm?-se volteo Grimmjow.

-Pasa, hace mucho frío -le indicó Orihime -allí adentro te daré tu haori y un abrigo para que te cubras -dijo mientras lo metía en su división.

Una vez adentro, Sung-Sun le indicó donde estaba su habitación y sus cosas, y luego se marchó de su presencia por que estaba sumamente cansada. Orihime entró a su nuevo cuarto y buscó su maleta, la cual estaba sobre su nueva cama, allí rebuscó y rebuscó algo que no podía encontrar.

-Buscas algo? -Preguntó Grimmjow.

-Si... una...una chompa muy suave que te protegerá del frío -sonrió y siguió buscando.

-...De que color? Porque ni creas que yo me pondré una rosa o lila -se quejó el ojiceleste.

-Aquí esta! -Saltó de emoción la pelinaranja -es ésta -le mostró una chompa de lana color azul eléctrico, como su cabello, y un logo de una pantera negra en medio - que te parece? - dijo la ojigris a la vez que le daba la chompa.

-Woah! Es muy buena! -Dijo emocionado el peliazul.

-Te debe caber, a mi me queda enorme -le dijo Orihime.

-Bueno...etto...gracias -dicho esto se la puso la chompa, y le quedaba muy bien! Y lo mejor era la suavidad de la tela... grrr... pensó Grimmjow.

-Ves! Te queda bien - dijo avergonzada la chica.

-Hmpt! - dijo mientras acariciaba la tela de sus brazos, como si fuera un gatito que se afila las uñas en una almohada

-Oh si! Casi lo olvido! - exclamó Orihime - ten tu haori! Muchisisimas gracias! - dijo sacándose el chaleco.

-No hay problema - respondió el peliazul mientras se colocaba su haori - Hmm...- dijo examinando el lugar.

-Qué sucede? - le preguntó Orihime.

-Tu habitación, la siento un poco... extraña... - comentó empezando a olfatear su velador .

-Ehm...no será el incienso que está sobre la mesa? - preguntó señalando un domo de cristal con un leopardo de cristal que sostenía un palillo de incienso con su cola.

-Ahh...eso era...bueno, creo que ya es muy tarde, asi que mejor me voy antes que Sung-Sun vuelva, adiós -se despidió el arrancar mientras se encaminaba al pasillo.

-No quieres que te acompañe? - se ofreció la pelinaranja.

-No! Puedo encontrar la salida solo, Gracias!... - gritó desde el pasillo Grimmjow, para que la chica de cabellos naranjas no saliese.

-...-Orihime sólo escuchó la puerta principal cerrándose de un portazo, eso significaba que el capitán de la novena división había salido.

-Bueno...al menos se fue abrigado...-pensaba Orihime -un momento...-un tono rojizo comenzó a apoderarse de sus mejillas - ...yo estaba sola con Grimmjow... en mi habitación... y de noche...-Se puso mas roja todavía cuando se escuchó a sí misma - Ah! Espero que... Kurosaki -kun entienda lo que pasó... - se dijo para si la ojigris, mientras daba vueltas como loca hasta que quedó dormida.

* * *

Espero haya valido la pena! De verdad me siento muy apenada por haber demorado tanto... pero éste mes no tuve mucho tiempo libre, así que subí un fic que ( parece que no les gustó mucho...) era para compensar la tardanza, a los que les gustó o nose... les interesa... también lo actualizaré a lo largo de ésta semana.

Como han visto en este capi se vio mucho mas Grimmhime que en cualquiera de los otros capis, creo...y seguirá habiendo ichihime, no teman porque aún no me he decidido por la pareja final, pero por el momento seguirá existiendo la posibilidad que cualquier pareja gane. En los siguientes capítulos ya se irán desarrollando los enemigos y las batallas, serán un invento mío y espero que les gusten los nuevos personajes. Si les parece que aumente algo o a alguien, me mandan un PM o me lo dejan como review ;) o si les gustó, no les gustó, se fueron a comer, se durmieron, lo guardaron o de pasada encontraron éste fic por mera conciencia o... nosé!... dejenme un review, se los agradeceré un montón, y también a los que leen y no dejan sus comentarios , se les quiere! Besos. Nos. Vemos. En. El. Próximo. Capi. Bye Bye!


End file.
